Ryofu - Love and Death
Ryofu - Love and Death is the eleventh episode in the Ikkitousen series Summary The episode continues with Ukitsu and Hakufu's fight, but before they could fight Hakufu falls over. Ukitsu explains that it was do to Toutaku's technique, which hit her vital spots that was slowly killing Hakufu. Hakufu is taken to Goei's place. Goei explains that the dragon was fighting to keep on living inheriting the same fate as the original Sonsaku Hakufu. Goei explains that Master Choko thought it would be best if Hakufu would have to fight Ukitsu who was supposed to battle each other to awaken the dragon. Hakufu then abruptly wakes up explaining she was dreaming about a snake, which alarms Goei. Kaku is then seen being informed that Toutaku was back and wanted to see her. Toutaku and Kaku are then seen talking to each other with Toutaku stating that he invited Hakufu. Toutaku also heard of Ryofu coming to their school beating one of their fighters, Toutaku remarks that it wasn't like Kaku to not tell him this. Koukin sees Ryomou and she explains that Gakushuu has been missing. Ryomou found out after trying to reach him to him what had happened about Hakufu. Koukin then meets with Saji, who said that he was sorry telling that he was only following orders. Saji then tells Koukin that he had been at a girls place. Saji then tells Koukin that Gakushuu has been with Enjutsu, and invites Koukin to come along with him. Saji takes Koukin to the boiler room, but Koukin was then surprise attacked by Kannei being knocked out by him. Goei is next seen giving Hakufu errands since she was home from school. Goei then calls Choko, being very worried that the bruise had gotten worse. Goei is informed that Hakufu had only three days. Goei tells Hakufu that Toutaku had used the technique Jagosho, and tells her she only had three days to live, and says that only Toutaku was able to save her. Hakufu then leaves to go to Toutaku's place by herself. Ryomou visits Goei being very worried about Koukin. Goei explains to Ryomou the situation at hand and Ryomou then chases after Hakufu. Ryofu asks Chinkyuu on her death bed why she tried to take the Gyokuju and she explains that she wanted Ryofu to feel like she ruled the world, after which Chinkyuu dies. Ryofu leaves saying that she will join Chinkyuu very soon. Ryomou then explains to Hakufu that Koukin had went missing after trying to find Enjitsu. Hakufu then learns that Enjustu is the leader of Nanyo academy. Ryomou and Hakufu then burst into Rakuyo high school easily beating most members. Toutaku then stops the onslaught inviting them to his room. Ryomou then surprise attack Toutaku by grabbing his arm, but this has no effect on him. Toutaku then begins to strangle Ryomou and tell Hakufu that she had to kill the girl that was coming over to his place right now. Koukin is next awakening to find himself tied up alongside Gakushuu. He then finds a dead corpse in front of him with Gakushuu explaining that he was Enjutsu. Gakushuu then explains that Saji was the reason why Kannei was acting the way he was and that he had been manipulating them all along. Saji then further explain that his true name is Shishi ouin, the one who manipulated Toutaku and Ryofu to fight each other. Characters Returning Characters *Hakufu Sonsaku *Shimei Ryomou *Koukin Shuuyu *Ukitsu *Housen Ryofu *Goei *Bunwa Kaku *Chuuei Toutaku *Koudai Chinkyuu *Genpou Saji *Kannei *Gakushuu *Enjitsu Category:Episodes Category:Ikkitousen Episodes